


Sam Carter - Beautiful badass genius - happy 52nd birthday!

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Sam Carter - Beautiful badass genius - happy 52nd birthday!




End file.
